


"A little shem all alone in the woods."

by kedriaa



Series: Missing Scenes Trilogy [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in the deep, dark woods may be more than just coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A little shem all alone in the woods."

_North Brecilian Forest  
Then_

Through the lush foliage of the Brecilian Forest, a single shaft of moonlight cascaded down upon a small, clear spring. The crystalline water glimmered in the silvery light as a majestic, wild halla stood at the edge drinking, unperturbed by its surroundings. It did not even seem alarmed when it realised it was being watched by two curious Dalish fledglings, for the halla had a close kinship to all Dalish and it was certain no harm would come to it.

The two fledglings had just come of age. As their rite of passage, they were sent into the wilderness to survive ten days on their own. If they made it, they would be stronger, and they would take their rightful places in their clan. They were given a dagger, a short bow and a quiver of arrows each and nothing more save the clothes upon their backs.

"Have you seen a wild one so close up, lethallan?" Tamlen whispered.

The girl shook her head silently.

Tamlen continued, "Somehow, this one looks different from the ones we have."

She shrugged. "All things in captivity lose a bit of their soul; even if they are treated well."

"Stop trying to sound so grown up." Tamlen elbowed her.

"Shush!" She punched him back. Tamlen grinned at her, and they both resumed their silent commune with a creature their people had always revered.

Even though they were on their own for the first time, the girl felt no fear. There was something comforting about the forest; a sense of serenity in the surroundings. Every creature respected the forest, knowing how well it provided for all who dwelled beneath its branches.

The shemlen always spoke of the forest as if it were a dark, malicious place, which was filled with evil and monsters. She scoffed at their ignorance. Certainly, there were predators and dangerous beasts, but none of them would demean themselves by feeding upon the stupid shemlen. Whatever aggression they might have shown the shemlen was all out of the desire to protect what was theirs. The shemlen should know better than to trespass.

It was the halla that first sensed danger. It did not even pause to wonder what the racket was but merely bolted into the darkness of the forest. The fledglings were well-trained, so they, too, leapt into action immediately. With their bows drawn, they each moved into a vantage point, waiting for what had disturbed the peace of the forest.

Even before the intruder revealed himself, his voice resounded loudly, cutting through the natural quiet of the forest, "Kalvin, you prick, where are you?" A shem stepped into the clearing and squinted at the sudden light. It was a boy, perhaps a few years older than the fledglings, with short blond hair. He wore no armour, but he did have an axe in his hand. As she watched him closely, wary of his intentions, she had to admit that she found his form quite pleasing. At least for a shem.

"Kalvin!" He shouted again. "It was just a deer, you coward! I swear---"

"Look what we have here, lethallan." Tamlen moved into the edges of the light, his bow fully drawn. With an evil grin, he continued, "A little shem all alone in the woods."

The boy hissed in surprise. His grip on his axe tightened, but he did not move into a defensive stance. "Er, hello," he began, strangely unafraid for someone who had two nocked bows pointing at him. "I was looking for my friend, did you, maybe, see him?"

"If he was as stupid and noisy as you, the monsters probably ate him already," Tamlen replied spitefully.

"Ah, okay, then, thank you," the boy said, slowly retreating.

"Did we say you could go?" Tamlen drawled.

"Er, I didn't realise I needed permission," the boy replied, eliciting a laugh from the girl. Tamlen scowled at her. The boy studied them, particularly her. He then said, "You're Dalish."

"Great observation skills, shem," she replied with a smirk. "Was it the ears that gave us away or the fact that we're not ladling slop onto your dinner plate?"

"The ears, definitely," he replied, with a pleasant laugh. "And such pretty ears they are."

"Careful, shem," Tamlen growled, "I could kill you where you stand."

"Look, I'm sorry." He raised his hand in submission. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm just looking for my friend. We were gathering firewood when he got suddenly spooked and ran away."

"You're camped within the forest?" she demanded. "Why?"

"Yes, I'm, er, here with the Templars. They're training, outdoor survival or some such."

"You seem rather young to be a Templar," she said sceptically.

"Oh no, I'm not one. Well, at least not yet. They like to bring the younger novitiates with them on these training missions. Maker forefend the trainees should chop their own firewood!"

She laughed again. "You're brave to be making jokes in the face of death. After all, Tamlen is quite serious."

The boy shrugged with an amused smile. "What can I say? Would you rather I be screaming in terror?"

"You're funny, for a shem."

"Lethallan!" Tamlen exclaimed exasperatedly.

"What? He is," she retorted.

"Are you done yet?" Tamlen said tersely, "Can we kill him now?"

"And risk the Templars razing the forest? Don't be stupid." She dismissed the notion then turned to the boy. "Return to your camp and tell your elders your friend is missing, shem. They should send someone competent. It's painfully clear you haven't a clue how to track someone."

"Although, like I said," Tamlen sneered, "He's probably been eaten."

She chuckled. "Tamlen may well be right. The forest **is** a dangerous place for the shemlen; what with evil monsters and Dalish hunters lurking. I'd hurry if I were you."

The boy did not move; he looked questioningly at her, as if wanting to ask something. Then he suddenly blurted out, "What's your name?"

The thud of the arrow striking the ground next to his foot startled him. She grinned evilly at him and then said, "I never miss twice, shem."

The boy turned and fled, with Tamlen's merry laughter chasing after him.

~*~

 _Ostagar  
Now_

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you - the grumpy one!" The Grey Warden said to a mage.

She chuckled to herself. Somehow the Warden's sarcastic wit struck a sense of familiarity in her. She had not met many shem, and most of them were far too terrified to form coherent sentences in her presence, much less banter with her. There was something about that smirk, too.

At once, memories of that night by the halla spring flooded her. She smiled, feeling a curious sensation bubble in her heart. She found it rather strange that of all the shem in the realm, it was he who would cross her path twice; and lived to tell the tale.

 _Coincidence or kismet?_ she wondered as he greeted her.

~Fin~


End file.
